


Fantasize

by orphan_account



Series: Warmth (Smutty WinterIron) [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Tony, Female Tony Stark, Getting Together, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, Morally Ambiguous Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Toni's badass fighting, Vaginal Sex, unbelievably turned on Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt:If you do, here's one: (we know that tony is a good fighter (from im1,im2, im3) and that means Toni is a good fighter too, so about this) after the rogues come back, they're working out in the gym, when Natasha or steve, says something like that "Toni can only fight with her iron Maiden suit" and Toni's like "I can fight without my suit" And she fights with one of them and the rogues thinks Toni is gonna lose but she wins and that turns bucky on and then smut.----Bucky's wanted Toni for the longest time—even before he knew what lust was as the Asset—and when he sees first hand her fighting skills first hand against Natasha, aroused it putting it lightly.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Warmth (Smutty WinterIron) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470242
Comments: 11
Kudos: 508





	Fantasize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_love_peterstark_3000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_peterstark_3000/gifts).



> To I_love_peterstark_3000 who requested this :)
> 
> I was thoroughly surprised I managed to finish this in one day but with the lockdown, what else have I got to do?
> 
> I hope this is to your liking! I enjoyed writing a Bucky that could literally pop a boner because Toni does the most minute things.

They had been back in the US for almost four months at this point and despite how Steve tried to push and push to have his leadership role returned, he was constantly refused and so Steve and the rest of the rogues (who had already known Toni—yes, she had become Toni to him already. That’s what happens when apologies are given and they have the time to get to know one another.) tried to take it out on Toni, because this _must_ be her fault.

But what they hadn’t figured out was she just didn’t give a fuck about them and Bucky found that oh-so-appealing. He probably shouldn’t because despite how they’d let bygone be bygone, it’s still so wrong to feel something more than friendship for the woman he’s orphan—mind-controlled or not.

But—Bucky also knows it’s not a one-sided attraction either and isn’t that so much more fucked up.

And _okay_ , they’d almost had sex when Toni had come all the way to Wakanda to help with the Triggers but it didn’t _actually_ happen.

Part of Bucky wonders if they’d have actually slept together had Shuri not come rushing into the room and _thank God_ she’d missed the tension between them because of her excitement to show them something.

Bucky was also man enough to admit—just to himself (he wasn’t _that_ man enough)—he’d made liberal use of his right hand even before he’d had the chance to ever met Toni Stark (which included Siberia) because she was a damn gorgeous woman and HYDRA had always kept a portfolio on her—it was a _Do Not Engage_ or only if there was a Chair in the near vicinity. HYDRA had actually feared her mind that much and the Ten Rings had been the point when she’d gone from a Level 6 threat all the way up to a Level 9 before jumping that finally number after the Mandarin.

He had been there when the Handlers had watched the footage of the entire showdown and how the Mandarin had made the fatal error of injecting Stark with the Extremis because she’d made fucking _mincemeat_ outta him with a show of fighting skills that she’d only revealed very few times.

(When he had been the Asset, he hadn’t understood the pure desire he’d felt at witnessing the fighting but God, does he remember straining in his outfit. Thank God the Handlers had been too busy to pay enough attention to him.)

Most believed she could only fight in the suit, that it was her sole strength but what they failed to take into account was the knowledge needed before she could even pull those off _in_ the suit.

The suit weight a lot, Toni had admitted that Steve could struggle if caught unaware and she was _inside_ it.

He’s caught her doing yoga and a mix of ballet and gymnastics in the past and fuck, he can’t stay long because watching the way she bends, reveals smooth skin, and that light sheen of sweat is—he makes sure to keep the shower hot as he rubs one off to the thought of fucking Toni and seeing just how far she could bend.

He should probably feel ashamed but he can’t bring himself to feel it.

But today was what Steve had declared a mandatory training day and while Toni often rolled her eyes and scoffed at the idea of getting close enough to any of the original Avengers she would come and watch, even if she spent most of the time on a tablet.

Bucky knew she was watching. Examining. Memorizing.

It was always her eyes—intelligent whiskey eyes.

Bucky wants to know how she gets people to so easily underestimate her because she is far from easy prey despite what the Widow likes to mention whenever Toni’s SHIELD profile is mentioned.

Bucky bets Toni knew who the Widow was from the very beginning but gave the Spider a false sense of accomplishment.

It worked if what the profile said was the Widow’s final words on the subject.

Bucky wonders if Fury had any idea that Toni was playing SHEILD from the beginning too—his gut told him no, SHEILD had been too confident in their abilities. Especially since they’d not know HYDRA had infiltrated them.

Bucky’s attention is brought back to the present as Steve berates Toni for not joining in on the training. Again.

“You can’t always rely on the suit.”

“Who said I need to the suit to fight?” He sees the way she cocks a brow.

There was a point during the conversation that Toni’s eyes flicker with an idea and she concedes.

“Alright then.” She drawls.

Steve decides the Widow would be the one to go up against Toni and Bucky was thankful to be leaning against the half wall that overlooked the training area because the fight doesn’t even last thirty seconds before the Widow’s on her back, winded with a takedown that would be leaving bruises on the redhaired woman.

“Holy shit.” Wilson blurts, unable to stop himself.

Bucky swallows, pressing his hips against the wall in an attempt to alleviate his arousal at watching Toni’s flawless takedown of a woman that had spent decades becoming an expert in martial artists.

Toni had decided on playing the innocent role to lure the Widow into attacking first, which had been Natasha’s mistake. Toni ducked, twirled out the way and before Natasha could turn had been grabbed by the back of her shirt, thrown her over Toni’s shoulder so quickly it had resulted in the widow being winded.

And _Jesus Christ_ was it just as a beautiful sight as when she’d fought the Mandarin, even if nowhere near as deadly.

“Am I done here?” Toni asks nonchalantly as she moves off the mat. No one says anything, the rogues all staring at her in disbelief. “What? You all honestly never thought I’d been taught to fight? Jesus.”

Bucky smirks, but his eyes are locked onto Toni as she walks back to her tablet. Seeming to feel his eyes on her back, she turns and winks.

Then she’s gone, through the door and without even a second of if the others see him, he’s following after her.

His large strides shorten the distance in seconds and he latches onto her arm, shoving them both into the cleaning cupboard. The door shuts behind them.

Then he’s kissing her.

When she makes a low soft moan, Bucky pulls her closer, flesh hand settling on the small of back to urge her closer with a gentle by insistent nudge. Toni goes with the move easily, unresisting of the way it presses the two of them together intimately, hips slotting into place like puzzle pieces despite their size differences.

His metal hand slides into her hair, tightening and pulls her head back to expose her slender neck and he delves in. Her soft pants and her hands clutching at his shirt as she rocks her hips into his is delicious.

“You have _no_ idea what you do to me.” He hisses against her skin and bites. She whimpers and arches her back to press against his chest. Another rock of hips as he gropes her ass and shoves a thick thigh between her legs. “Fuck Toni, there ain’t no second in a day that I don’t wanna pin you down and have my way with you.”

“Really?” Her voice is low and rough and it goes _straight_ to Bucky’s cock.

“Yeah.” He breathes as he mouths her pulse point, edging on teething as he feels the rapid beat.

“I’ve got condoms in my room.” She blurts after a moment of silence and—

He rips away from her, grabbing her hand and they were out of the cupboard and moving down the corridor. The journey which would normally take a minute at most was significantly longer as neither could go long without having to shove themselves up against a wall so Bucky could shove his tongue down her throat and rut against one another.

However, when they finally make it to her room, the door closing with a soft click behind them, it slows. The kiss turns soft and lingering. But Bucky, straining in his pants, can’t wait any longer, pushing Toni back to non-apologetically rip her shirt from her body. She sucks in a breath, pupils dilating at the action and— _fuck_ , she always did say she loved his strength.

He shoves her pants down, then throws her back onto the bed, ripping her panties from her with a pinch at her hip and didn’t hesitate to plunge two digits deep, thumb rubbing her clit. He’s rewarded with a keen as Toni raised her hips to get more. He gives it to her, unrelenting in his actions as he marks her body.

When he can’t take it any longer he pulls back to remove his clothes and Toni takes that moment to open her bedside table to fetch the condom. But when she hands him the packet, she surprises him by taking him in hand, ripping a guttural groan from him as she rubs her thumb over his slit before ducking her head to swallowing him down to the hilt.

“Fuck.” He grabs the back of her hair tightly as she pulls back, nipping and sucking down his shaft. When he grows impatient, he tugs her away and Toni moves, falling back onto the bed as he rolls the condom on.

He crawls over her and sinks into the warmth of the cunt with a groan. Bucky rolls his hips, watches as Toni bits her lip to withhold her moan. Not wanting that, Bucky grabs her legs and rests them on his shoulders, listening to her gasp and writhe beneath him as he bends down to capture her lips. Her walls flutter around him as if trying to keep him there as he pulls his hips back.

The first thrust, one which Toni throws her head back for, is glorious and Bucky makes quick work on setting a rhythm as Toni whimpers.

He catches her bottom lip and tugs. Toni flicks her tongue out and he meets hers with his.

“Fuck, Toni. If only you could see yourself.” He rasps. Toni blinks her half-lidded eyes and fists the sheets under her as she gasps and writhes. He’d done as he’d spent hours imagining—bent her in half as he fucks her unrelentingly. It was better then he’d been able to picture in those moments he’d desperately wanted her but couldn’t.

He reaches up, metal fingers tangling into her hair as he pulls her head back, forcing her chest to arch upwards and she cries out, body locking up as she comes. “That’s it. That’s it, Babygirl. Come for me.”

“Bucky, Bucky.” Her voice barely a whisper and her eyes water as the way she tightens around him has him groaning, spilling into the condom. She quivers beneath him and Bucky takes a long second to catch his breath before flipping them over.

He grabs her hips to stop her from falling backwards and with only a small manoeuvre, Toni’s legs were curled under her and giving her the freedom to ride him—which she does, hands pressing down on his abdomen.

Bucky gropes her ass as he lifts her up and shoved her back down onto his dick. Then he moves one hand, grabs the back of her neck, pulling her down sharply as he takes over, thrusting up into her as she cries out.

A searing kiss and he buries his face into her neck. “Fuck. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you. A damn long time. HYDRA was so fucking scared of you, even before you become Iron Woman.” He listens to the way Toni gasps for the breath he’s fucking out of her, listens to the loud slapping of skin, and listens to the way she keens. “The fucking _Mandarin_. My Handlers were obsessed about learning just what you could do. I got to watch the way you fucking _slaughtered_ that man. I didn’t know what the fuck was happening but I wanted you so fucking much. Just didn’t know it at the time. When I saw you in person for the first, stopping that bullet, it didn’t fucking help. There was never a moment where I’d wanted to break free so much than in that moment after seeing that shit— _fuck_ , gonna cum—and just so I could take you and claim you so thoroughly everyone would know you were mine— _ah!_ ”

He rolls them again, presses his thumb to her clit as he jackhammers into her. “Come with me, Babygirl. Come with me.”

“Bu _ah_ — _Bucky_.” Toni cries, muscles locking up.

“That’s it. That’s it. Fuck Toni. That’s— _ah!_ ” He bit her shoulder in a failing attempt to muffle his shout as he cums for a second time.


End file.
